Episode 4007 (25th March 2005)
Plot After her night in the B&B, Chloe goes to see Carl. He's not interested in what she has to say though and tells her to pack up all her things. Carl goes to see Chas and tells her he and Chloe have split up. But then he tells her about the letters and unsurprisingly she is fuming and ends up slapping him for not believing her in the first place. At that Chas makes to leave to go have a fight with Chloe, but Carl stops her and tells her she can’t because she's carrying his baby. Meanwhile, Tom and Matthew arrive in the pub to sort out a 'damage limitation' plan given that Chloe knows a lot about the Kings and their business. With Carl tied up Chas spots her chance, grabs her coat and goes after Chloe. She finds Chloe packing and tells her what a bitch she is. But then Chas spots all the pregnancy tests and realises that Chloe must have been lying about being pregnant too. She throws her in the toilet and makes her do another test. But instead of doing the test, Chloe escapes out the bathroom window. Chas chases after her and is ready to spill some blood. Back in the pub and Matthew suggests that they pay Chloe off with a lump sum to keep her quiet. Carl hates his life being dictated and equally doesn’t want Chas to kill Chloe so he gets up and leaves. Matthew and Tom chase after him and the three start arguing in the street as Chloe hides behind a car. But when Chas spots her she goes up to Carl and tells her to protect him from the furious barmaid. She goes to grab Chloe, but Carl stops her and reminds her that Chloe's pregnant. Chas grabs Chloe and dunks her head in the horse's trough. Holding her under she eventually brings her back up and tells her to admit to everyone the truth. It's enough of a warning for Chloe who shouts out that she's not pregnant. Tom shouts at her for treating Carl so badly. Chloe though is unrepentant and tells them all she’d do it all again. Chas promptly punches Chloe just as the police and a taxi arrive. Tom, supported by the King clan, pushes Chloe into the cab and tells her he never wants to see or hear from her ever again. She shouts out, ‘Losers!’ before having the door shut in her face as the taxi drives out of Emmerdale and Chas is taken to the police station by Denzel. Cast Regular cast *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman Guest cast *PC Calburn - Danny Lawrence *Libby Charles - Ty Glaser Locations *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden and Chloe's room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pollard's Factory - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Mill Cottage - Hallway and dining room *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Church Lane Notes *Final appearance of Amy Nuttall as Chloe Atkinson. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,755,000 viewers (12th place). Memorable dialogue Chas Dingle: "Just pee on the stick, bitch!" Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes